Arceus Academy!
by Brooke'leigh
Summary: /story about contestshipping, pokeshipping and ikarishipping! mainly contestshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! I know I gave up on most of my stories, but I promise I won't give up on this one! This one's a bit different, it's CONTESTSHIPPING! WOOOOOOOOO! I LOVE THE IDEA OF MAY AND DREW TOGETHER! Now, on with the story!**

**Arceus Academy!**

**Chapter 1**

"May, get up! You'll be late for your first day of school!" May's younger brother Max shouted in her ear and being the clumsy girl she is, she rolled over and fell out of bed. "Ahahahahaha! May, you IDIOT! Ahahahahaha!" Max nearly pissed himself he was laughing so hard! May was NOT amused.

"Max, when I get my hands on you, you are DEAD!" May yelled whilst chasing max around, as soon as she grabbed him, she put him in a head lock, which was really tight. "May... Can't breathe... Let... GO!" Max shouted in between gasps, but much to Max's disappointment, all she did was tighten it. "Muuuuuuuumm! May's hurting me!" Max managed to shout out, and with that, she let go instantly.

"May hunny," It was her mother, Caroline. "You better get dressed; you don't have much time until school starts!" She shouted up. _Oh great..._ Thought May, _I have school today, nothing like started half way through year 9! _ May groaned aloud. Sadly for May, her father got a new job in LaRousse city, so of course that means her having to move school. _Will I even fit in? I mean, considering it IS a high classed school... I only got accepted because of my grades! Normally you would of had to of paid over £1000 for admission fee!_ May thought worriedly, but in the end she forced herself to get dressed and just suck it up! _Even the uniform is posh! _She shouted in her mind. "May, normally you could walk to school, but since you don't know the way, I'll drive you and show you the way after school, okay?" Norman suggested, but May just nodded, she was too nervous to even think!

May and her dad arrived at the school gates rather quickly. "I'll walk you in and tell the school of your arrival, okay?" Norman suggested. May just meekly nodded. As they were walking, May could practically feel all the stares burning through her! This made her even more nervous and without even realising it she had stopped at the schools main office and heard a faint voice, then a tap on the shoulder. "Miss? Excuse me? Miss?" She then felt another tap, which brought her back; the lady speaking had been the office lady. "Miss, what is your name?!" By now May could tell she was getting frustrated. May looked up at her and bowed her head apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is May." May apologised a few more times, which for some reason, amused the office lady. _Why is she laughing? Did I say something funny? Oh no! More people staring! Eeeeek! I wish I could just disappear! _May's thoughts were running wild! "Don't worry about it May. I can see why you were let in, you are so polite, and according to my computer you seem to be very smart to! We are lucky to have you. I am Mrs Ketchum, oh! It appears you are in my sons' class! His name is Ash, I hope you two get along." Mrs Ketchum said with a smile. May bowed her head in appreciation. "Your class room is room L5" Mrs Ketchum informed her. May nodded and left without a word. The two adults just stared.

May had arrived at her class room, and at the same time, her teacher came to the door. "Hello ma'am, are you by any chance Miss Maple?" He asked politely. May just nodded, she was still too nervous to speak. "Ah, right this way the." The teacher said as he lead her into the noisy class room. As soon as the first person saw her he yelled out 'The new girl is here!' Much to May's embarrassment, and when he said that everyone went silent upon seeing her, then broke out into whispers, she even heard someone say she was cute! As soon as she heard that a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Okay class, settle down! As you know we have a new student! Introduce yourself." He coaxed. _Dammit! Why can't he just introduce me?! He clearly knows my name!_ May thought angrily. "I, um, I'm May Maple, and umm, I just moved here from Petalburg city?" May said, unsure of what to say, but it seemed to be enough for the class to erupt in whispers and giggles, this made May even more nervous! But one person caught her eye, it was a boy, he had emerald green hair as well as his eyes. He caught her eye because he was the only one not whispering. "Okay class, settle down." The teacher said calmly, but when everyone ignored him, he chose to shout. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" He yelled, his voice boomed across the classroom, and that seemed to catch everyone's attention. "Thank you, now, we need someone to show miss Maple around the school for a week." As soon as he said that almost over half of the boys hands shot up, much to May's surprise, and all the girls hands went up! She noticed the emerald haired boys hand was up too! "Ah, Drew, nice to see your finally taking part in something, but I'm not choosing you." With that, the emerald boys hand went down. "Figures." He scoffed. _So, he's called Drew? He looks like the spoilt popular type. Wonder why he would want to show ME around? Better stay away. _ May thought. "Ah, Misty! You can be Mays escort! Everybody but misty put your hands down so May knows who she is." Everybody but an orange haired girl put their hands down with a groan. "May, luckily for you, there is a space right next to Misty, go sit there please." The teacher told her pointing to an empty space next to the red head. _Hmm, Drew sits near the front and she sits right at the back. This will make my whole 'stay away' thing a LOT easier._ May thought with a smile. "Okay Mr?" May stopped when she realised she didn't know his name. "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Professor Oak! Gary Oak's grandfather!" He said with a little laugh, she then heard a groan at the seat that will be the opposite side of hers. "Do you really have to tell EVERY ONE?!" The boy now known as Gary near shouted, professor Oak just nodded and smiled. May went to take her seat but on the way, a girl with midnight blue hair and the same colour eyes held out a note to her, May took it and when she sat down she read it, it said: Hi, I'm Dawn! Are you the new honour student? X. _Is that what they call me then? An honour student? I like the sound of that!_ May thought happily. She scribbled down a reply on the note saying: Hi, and yeah I am. x Lucky for May, Dawn sat right in front of her, so she simply passed it forwards. When Dawn opened it she smiled. "Hey! I'm Misty and I'll be your guide!" Misty said with a little giggle. "I'll tell you who to talk to and who not to, who to sit by and her not to etc. But I'll tell you that at break, before we get in trouble." She smiled. May nodded.

**First chappy done! I'm proud of myself tbh hehe! Next chapter coming up soon! Love Brooke xxx**


	2. Brendan!

**Hey I'm back with chapter 2 of Arceus academy! And thankyou Eeveeluvr for the review! Much appreciated! Now what happened in the story when we left of was Misty said to May that she'll tell her who to talk to and who not to and who to sit by and who not to, and that she'll tell her after break. Okay, so now it's break.**

Arceus academy!

Chapter 2: Details.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII INGGG! The bell that indicated it was time for break rang through the whole school. "You ready May?" Misty asked May, although she wasn't sure why she asked that, so all she did was nod. As soon as they stepped out of the class room, May realized why she asked that. The hallways looked like a sea of different coloured heads bobbing, you could barely see the other side of the hall! "So, since your new and I'm looking after you, I'll show you the place me and my mates hang out at lunch and break!" Misty said with a smile. _Wow, she's enthusiastic, hehe I think we'll get along really well! _May thought with a smile. "That's if we can get through all these people!" May joked with a giggle, which made Misty laugh too. May was glad that someone found her funny, and that she wasn't just being and idiot! They got to the place Misty was on about, although it took some time, since she had to literally push people out of the way. "Hey Dawn, Ash, Gary, Paul and Brendan! Where's Drew?" Misty asked curiously. _Drew? Wait! That's that green haired guy that offered to show me around! _May thought remembering the memory. "Mist, who's this hot girl!" The guy she guessed was either Paul, Brendan or Ash, since she already knew Gary.

"Oii! Back of Brendan! She's mine." Gary said with a wink, nudging May in the arm, which to Mays surprise earned him a slap upside the head by Drew while he walked past. _Wait! Drew?! When did he get here?!_ May thought kind of shocked! "Quit scaring her, it's her first day, geez. Can't you give your playboy act a rest for once?" Drew asked in a bored tone.

"Why? Do you like her or something?" The person that must be either Ash or Paul said in a suggestive tone, wiggling his eyebrows. That earned him a slap upside the head too. "Shut it Ash." Drew replied in a monotonous voice. _So THAT'S Ash? Then the purple haired guy must be Paul! _"Alright! Geez! Anyway, so May, you're the honour student? Only 4 people get chose as honour students each year, consider yourself lucky!" Ash said in a cheerful voice. May just looked at him, the realised she should be talking. "Oh, yeah I guess I am lucky, but umm, I'm still not sure who's who apart from Misty Dawn and Gary." May replied sheepishly twiddling her thumbs, which earned her a few laughs and giggles. Gary put his arm around her shoulders and began to speak. "Misty, may I do the honours?" He asked Misty who nodded in return. "Good! Okay, so the guy with the white hat, which looks like his hair, but his hair is actually black is Brendan!" Brendan looked up at his name being called, and then winked at realising what had been said. "The gloomy emo looking guy with purple hair is Paul." That earned Gary a glare, which he shuddered upon. "The ever so oblivious guy with the red hat and Pikachu on his shoulder is Ash." Said boy looked up with a confused expression on his face. "My point exactly." Muttered Gary, which, earned him a giggle from May. "And last but not least is, drumroll please!" With that everyone but May Gary and Drew slapped there hands on their thighs quickly, making it sound like a drumroll. "Drew! The most popular of us ALL and the guy which every girl loves!" Gary shouted, like he was in some sort of awards show. _Wow, they're all so different from eachother! _May thought amazed! _Wait, that necklace Brendan's wearing seems familiar?_ May thought confused.

**Flashback!**

"_Do you have to leave Brendan?" Asked a 7 year old May with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. A 7 year old Brendan nodded, also with tears in his eyes, "Yeah, sadly I do. Sowy May, I'll miss you!" May nodded in understandment and pulled out a necklace made of black and white beads and the Yin and Yang sign attached. "Here, this is to remember me by." May said with a sad smile. Brendan smiled and took it from her attaching it around his neck. "I'll never take it off." Brendan said as they hugged goodbye since he was moving to LaRousse city._

**END Flashback!**

"Umm, Brendan?" Upon hearing May say his name he looked up. "Did you used to live in Petalburg City? Because if you did, I think I used to know you." May said a bit uncertainly. Brendan's face held confusion and hope. "Why would you think that May?" He questioned further, still not understanding why she would think something so randomly. "Well, you see, I knew someone called Brendan and when we were 7 he moved to LaRousse, and as a leaving present I gave him a necklace just like yours." She said sheepishly, thinking it was silly to assume something like that. He just stood there, nothing but pure shock plastered on his handsome face, then without any warning, he threw his arms around May and a tight hug. "May! I've missed you SOO much!" He shouted, May returned the hug. When he released her, he seemed to remember something. "I remember what I used to call you! Mayflower!" He shouted once more. Everyone was surprised at his sudden actions. "What the? You two know each other?! AWESOME! Maybe you two can get together." Dawn squealed in a suggestive voice whilst winking, after she said that May and Brendan both blushed madly. "You sly dog, how come you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend? Especially someone as hot as her!" Gary yelled. Brendan punched Gary in the arm. Hard. He had an annoyed look on his face, yet he was smiling. "I didn't tell you because she ISN'T my girlfriend! She's my BESTFRIEND! Don't jump to conclusions." Brendan laughed.

"Hey! I thought we were your best friends!" Ash joked while pouting, at that everyone laughed but Paul (Because he's, well, Paul!) at his face. Then Gary had an idea the look on his face showed it wasn't good. "Sooooo..." Gary started in a seductive voice. "She's still up for grabs? Well, how about it May, wanna go out?" This earned him another slap upside the head, he expected it to be Drew, but instead it was Paul. Everyone was surprised at his choice of actions. "Don't be a dick Gary, she's new, leave her be." Paul said in the most monotonous voice ever. Everyone laughed but Paul and Gary and agreed that Gary wasn't just a dick, he was a playboy, man whore and so on, and of course it was all a joke. _I can get used to this!_ May laughed at that thought, she was enjoying her new school more than she thought she ever would.

**Done! Review please! And if ya want, give me some ideas for the next chappy! Much Love Brooke xxxxxxxx**


	3. Shopping!

**Sooooo sorry for the delay! I had family down, and I just got sidetracked! Thankyou everyone to the lovely reviews! Special shout out to SpecialxGirl for the great suggestion about OLDRIVALSHIPPING! I will add oldrivalshipping into it but in a few chappys time! Sorry for the wait, its just so it fits in with the story! I have decided to go with a new style of writing! Just to make the chappys longer :L Anyway on with chapter 3!**

Arceus academy!

Chapter 3: SHOPPING!

It was a Friday, the happiest day of the week! To May it felt like it was only Tuesday! The time had flied since she had joined her new school! Now she was on her way to school, when she arrived at school, she saw Misty, who had become her best friend, waiting for her.

"May, do you think you can come shopping today straight after school?" Misty shouted enthusiastically. May looked a bit startled by the sudden question, that it took some time to figure out what was going on!

"What? No 'hi'?" May joked with a laugh. "I'll ask!" She finished, whilst whipping out her mobile. A few moments after she dialled the number she heard a voice.

"Hello?" It was her father Norman.

"Oh, hey dad! How come you're not at the gym?" May asked.

"My sub said he would manage it for the day sweetie, why did you call me?" He explained.

"Oh right! Well anyway what I called to ask was can I go shopping after school with my friend Misty?" May asked, with much hope in her voice. After a few seconds of voices in the background murmuring he finally answered.

"Okay, but how will you get the money?" He asked.

"Urmmm, well..." It took May a while to think, but before she could answer, her dad cut in.

"I know! I'll just come to the school a little later on and drop the money off at the reception!" He answered.

"Yaaaaaay! Thanks daddy! Bye!" May squealed and hung up even before he could say bye!

"So? What did he say" Misty exclaimed, which made May jump.

"He said he'll drop off the money at reception later! So I can go! But how come you asked me so hurriedly?" May questioned. Misty gave a sheepish grin and started to explain.

"Well, you see, my sisters want me out of the house today, and they said if I couldn't find away, they'd lock me out! So that's why I asked you. I'm also gonna ask Dawn and the guys!" Misty explained with a smile. After that the bell went showing it was time for period 1.

At lunch everyone said they could go, and were talking about random stuff. They guys, being guys, were talking about girls, video games ect, whilst girls were talking about the weekend, and organizing sleepovers.

Boy' conversation.

"Did you see that girl?! She was hot as!" Gary exclaimed, whilst checking out a passing girl.

"Dude! Is that all you talk about, I mean come o... Woah! She IS hot" Brendan exclaimed, earning himself a slap upside the head and a lot of laughs!

"You hypocrite!" Drew said, trying to act serious, though it failed. Miserably. He couldn't help the smile pulling at corners of his mouth, which ended up in all of the guys laughing. Well, all apart from Paul, who was just smirking.

"Anyway, now on to serious business." Ash said, with a serious look on his face. "I can't get past level 8 on Mutant Zombie Invaders!" He whined. All of the guys, minus Paul who was still smirking, laugh hysterically.

While they were explaining, the girls were talking about something else.

Girl's conversation.

"Have you SEEN that film with Mathew Gaddet in? Oh my god he's HOT!" Dawn exclaimed, dramatically, throwing her arms up!

"Oh GOD yes! He's the hottest movie star there IS! Oh, how I'd like to date THAT bag-o-sexy!" Misty squealed laughing like crazy.

"Date him?! I'd like to MARRY him! Bloody hell, his ABS! There UNBELIVABLE!" May shouted exasperatedly. All the girls then erupted into a fit of giggles, earning them a lot of strange looks.

"So, as a favour for me having to stay out of the house all day, my sisters have agreed to let me have the whole house for the weekend to... Moi! And of course I'll have the BEST sleepover EVER!" Misty shouted!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" May and Dawn cheered in unison earning them every ones attention.

"What you girls talking about?" Drew asked curiously, as him and the guys approached the girls.

"Only that I'm throwing the BEST sleepover of ALL time!" Misty squealed energetically.

"And we are invited of course." Gary stated, with a smirk on his face, as all the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Errrrmmmm... NO." Misty shot back. When she did Ash went up to her face and gave her the puppy dog eyes! Ash was the BEST at puppy dog eyes! Not even Paul could resist them, and that's saying something! May and Dawn both 'awww'd' in unison, which lead to then giggling uncontrollably. "Oh fine." Misty sighed in exasperation. "But DON'T tell my sisters! No matter what!" Misty warned.

All the boys (minus Paul who just nodded once) cheered and nodded when she said that. Ash got praised with stuff like, Well done Ash, you're the best mate, teach me that and you go Ashy-boy! And he savoured the moment.

It was finally the end of the school day, and the whole gang headed for town (Not 'mall' I'm not American... Not being offensive to those who are, I swear!), once they reached the town centre, just so they could go around easier, they would go off in groups, and would meet at 5 in McDonalds. These are the groups:  
Misty-Ash (There had to be one pair.)

Gary-Drew-May

Paul-Brendan-Dawn

_Shit, I wanted to be __alone__ with May... Wait? What did I just say? I don't, like-like May do I? No! No, no, no! Only as a friend!_ Drew thought. On the outside Drew may come across as calm and collected, but really in his mind he was nowhere near calm and collected!

_I wanted to be with May! Fuck sake! Ah well, I'll get my chance._ Brendan thought calmly.

_Great... I'm with Troublesome. Just my luck._ Paul thought, irritated.

_Why am I alone with THIS airhead?!_ Thought Misty.

With Misty and Ash

"So Mist, where do ya wanna go?" Ahs asked enthusiastically. It took Misty a while to think of where she actually wanted to go, she was hoping she would be with the girls and have a 'girly' day out.

"Dunno, where do you want to go?" She asked back.

"Hmm?" Ash thought. "KFC!" He shouted "KFC is the best EVER! Right Pikachu? Oh yeah." Ash just remembered that he left his best friend at home with his mum, because today he had no lesson to do with using Pokémon.

Misty saw the sad look on his face and decided to go where he wanted. "Sure Ash, let's go KFC" She said with a reassuring smile. After KFC They went to New Look, Misty picked out a few clothes and decided to try them on. She came out of the dressing room in a cerulean summer dress, that went just above the knee, on the torso was ruffles and the skirt flared out a bit, it had spaghetti straps too, overall the dress hugged her figure well, showing of a bit of her curves. "So Ash? How does it look?" She asked and gave a twirl.

Ash thought she looked absolutely gorgeous! "You, umm, you look, umm amazing." Ash stuttered while he was blushing. That made Misty smile happily and she ended up buying the dress along with matching white dolly shoes and pearl necklace.

With Dawn, Paul and Brendan

"Oooh! Can we go in that store please?" Dawn squealed, pointing at a new shop. Both boys just nodded, clearly NOT enjoying themselves.

Once they were in there, Dawn started looking around. She picked up a dress and some shores and ran into the changing room. She came out in a beautiful spaghetti strap hot pink dress, the dress had a white bow on the top, just below the neckline, the dresses skirt flared out a bit. "Do you like?" She asked, checking herself in the full length mirror.

Brendan just nodded, not all that interested, but Paul that was a whole different story! His usual stoic expression was replaced with one of utter shock upon seeing Dawn. "Wow" He breathed out barley above a whisper, but Dawn managed to catch it and smiled to herself. She ended up buying the dress.

With May, Drew and Gary.

As they were walking through the busy town, Gary was checking out every hot girl they passed! That earned him a smack upside the head by Drew when he walked into a man cause he was too interested in a girl. "Stop checking out girls and watch where you're going you doosh." Drew scolded.

"Stop hitting me! I'm gonna get brain damage in a minute!" Gary exclaimed.

"Too late for that." Drew murmured, although loud enough for both Gary and May to here.

"HEY!" Gary shouted and May burst out laughing at their little argument.

They then entered a store a little after that and May ran straight to the first thing that caught her eye and went to the changing room. Drew and Gary were surprised at how quickly she found what she wanted and waited for her outside of the changing room. May came out in a stunning red dress that when just above the knee, the skirt flared out slightly and its straps of the dress went around her neck and she twirled elegantly to show it off. "Hehe, so?" She giggled at the boy' expressions. Gary's was one of embarrassment, that he let himself blush in front of May and Drew's was one of shock. _She looks beautiful..._ Drew thought to himself. "May, darling, you look absolutely fab-u-lous! Doesn't she Drew?" Gary said in a gay like manner making May giggle and Drew nodded rapidly in agreement. May bought the dress.

It was 5 o'clock and everyone was at McDonalds, they ate and all went home feeling tired from the shopping and excited for the sleepover at Misty's tomorrow.

**Long, I know! Sorry that the end was a bit rushed, but the next chappy will be AMAZING! I hope :L Well, I'll update soon! Review please! **


	4. Swimming Pool!

**Hey! I'm Back with this new chapter of Arceus Academy I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait! Thanks for all your reviews too! I love getting more and more, it makes me happy to know that people are actually reading my story! Hehe! In this chapter, it will show some of the characters feelings towards each other! WOOO!**

**IF YOU WANT TO BE IN MY STORY THEN REVIEW TELLING ME YOUR NAME AND WHAT YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE! **

Arceus academy!

Chapter 4: Truth or dare!

Today was the day of Misty's sleepover! Everyone was incredibly excited! Why wouldn't they be? Misty's house was like a mansion! No surprise since her sisters owns the Cerulean Gym, and that they had 4 girls in 1 house with no adults, and they were very rich too!

To: May

From: Dawn

Hey May, so what are u bringin 2 the sleepover? Xx

To: Dawn

From: May

Well u know, chocolate, sweets etc xx

To: May

From: Dawn

Oh yeah! I looooooooooooove chocolate! I'm bringin a few drinks and my game of truth and dare ;)xx

To: Dawn

From: May

What kinda questions r in the game?...xx

To: May

From: Dawn

You'll have 2 wait and see ;)xx Oh and bring a bikini! Xx

To: Dawn

From: May

Ok? Y? xx

_Dammit Dawn!_ May thought, when her friend didn't reply. _Oh well, better get ready, soo what to pack? I'm staying for 2 night's soooo... I know! My pyjamas... Obviously! Umm, leggings, high wasted shorts, baggy top, jeans, long top, my vans... DONE! _May thought. "I think I'm gonna wear my leggings, high wasted shorts and baggy top tucked in today!" Mays thought aloud with a pleased smile.

Misty was waiting for the first person to come, she was so anxious that no one would show it! _What am I thinking?! _She mentally scolded herself, _Of course they'll come! They all got permission of the parents!_ With that thought, the doorbell rang. "Finally!" Misty muttered under her breath.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see May, she thought that Dawn would be first, considering she was never late. "Oh, hey May! Come in!" Misty ushered her in.

"Woah! Your house is HUGE!" May squealed. "Is that a... POOL IN YOUR GARDEN! Oh my god Misty, your soo lucky!" May shouted.

Misty just looked at her in disbelief. "Ummh yeah? Don't you? All of us do!" Misty stated in a matter-o-fact tone. She was even more shocked when she saw May shake her head embarrassedly. _Well I guess she isn't as rich as us, she IS an honour student after all. _Misty thought to herself.

Ding Dong. "Oh, there goes the doorbell, I'll be right back May." Misty shouted behind her. She opened the door to see Brendan, Ash and Gary all standing there. Arguing.

"I TOLD you, I got here first!" Brendan shouted.

"No it was ME! You owe me 10 quid! Pay up!" Gary yelled.

"Guys, guys! Calm down! Does it really matter?" Ash tried to calm them down sheepishly.

"SHUT IT ASH!" They both yelled at the same time.

"GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME IN!" Misty shouted louder then all of them.

After that they all shut up and entered the house, and were greeted by May. "Oh... Looks like none of us were first here..." Brendan said embarrassedly, upon seeing the sapphire eyed girl.

"Oh... So none of us get the tenner then... Oh well!" Gary stated.

Ding Dong. "I'll get it." Misty said, obviously a bit annoyed at the little argument at the door. She opened the door to see Dawn and Paul. "Hey guys! You're the last ones to show up, Dawn that's unusual for you?" Misty stated in a tone that practically said 'Why you so late Dawn?'

"Hey Misty! Were late coz Paul was picking me up, but he took ages to come!" Dawn exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Didn't take that long, you just can't stand being later than everyone else... Troublesome." Paul muttered the last word under his breath, but Dawn still heard it.

"Troublesome?! Me?! How dare you even think tha-" Misty walked away before she could hear the rest of the argument.

"At it again?" Ash asked Misty, and Misty just nodded with a bored sigh. "Aren't we still waiting for someone?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it was me." Drew said when he walked through the living room to his friends. "If you don't Misty, I let myself in 'cause peppy and monotone were arguing in the doorway... again." Drew said, causing a few laughs at the nicknames.

"Peppy? What do you think I am a mascot?! Me? Peppy? No way! Right guys?" Dawn asked as if to prove her point.

"Well... You are sort of peppy, I guess. But it's a good think!" May said, then quickly added the last sentence on.

Drew smirked at May's comment. "See? May's only been with us, what? A week? And she already thinks you're peppy!" Drew stated to prove his point. Dawn groaned in an annoyed expression and glared at both May and Drew.

"So! What do you guys wanna do first?" Misty asked, changing the subject, so Dawn wouldn't keep glaring at May and Drew.

A lot of little discussions were made and everyone came up with a decision. "Pool!" They all shouted, minus Paul and Misty since she was the one that asked, at the same time.

"Pool it is! Let's get changed then. Girls in my room, boys, in here if you want. Just be sure to tell us when you're done." Misty concluded, and started heading upstairs with the rest of the girls.

"Can't we just get changed in the same room?" Gary said in suggestive tone and a wink. That earned him a sap upside the head by drew. "Ow!" Gary exclaimed.

"You sick minded perv." Drew muttered, which earned a few laughs at Gary.

When the boy' were they called for the girls to come down, and headed straight to the pool before the girls, so they could do a sneak attack and splash them. But when the girls arrived, none of them could do so. Mainly because they were staring at the girls in awe.

"Damn." Gary muttered, which made the girls giggle. He was mainly saying it about Misty, he was staring at her as well as Ash, (A/N: Don't worry, I promise there will be some oldrivalshipping soon!) She was wearing a gorgeous sea green coloured string bikini, with little black stars on, that sort of looked like little Staryu.

Paul was concentrating on Dawn's look; he even dropped his usual stoic exterior! Dawn was wearing a light pink tankini, with ruffles at the front and the string line on both the top and bottom were a darker pink. Overall, she looked soo cute! And Paul obviously thought so too.

Brendan and Drew were both staring at May, who was dressed in a white string bikini, which had little red roses on the top half. Both the bottom and the tops string lines were red instead of white. She looked beautiful! _Wow, she looks amazing! Wait? Why did I just think that?_ Drew asked himself in confusion. _I don't like May, do I? No! I can't like May! She's just a friend! Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend._ Drew kept on repeating that sentence over and over until he convinced himself that it was true.

"Wow Misty! Your pool looks even bigger once you're closer!" May exclaimed, in delight.

"Thanks May!" Misty replied with a smile.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Dawn asked, "Let's go!" All the girls had been oblivious to the fact that all the boys were staring at them.

With that said, everyone decided to line up, hold hands, and jump in at the same time. The order for the line up was: Gary, Misty, Ash, Brendan, May, Drew, Paul, Dawn.

Brendan felt awkward holding Ash's hand, and vice versa. The same idea was shared with Drew and Paul, who were also gonna hold hands. But they sucked it up and did it anyways.

As soon as May's hand touched Drew's and grabbed hold of it, Drew felt like 100 Beautifly and Butterfree had been let loose in his stomach. _Well, there goes all the chants about us only being friends._ Drew mentally groaned.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" They all shouted in unison (apart from Paul.) SPLASH! They all landed in the water safely... well all apart from Ash. He, stupidly, let go of Misty and Brendan's hands and landed in a belly flop! Everyone laughed at him, Paul even let out a little chuckle.

They messed about in the pool for hours, it was starting to get dark too! "Hey, maybe we should get out. It's getting dark." Dawn suggested.

"Fine, but we should come in at like midnight! Ya'know, just because we can!" Ash said with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah!" May, Misty, Dawn and Brendan shouted in unison. Paul and Drew (Being the two most mature of the group) nodded in agreement.

After everyone got dressed, Dawn suggested that they play truth or dare next, so she took the box out of her bag and took out the contents.

"May, truth or dare?" Dawn asked, obviously enjoying asking someone.

"Dare!" May said almost instantly. Dawn took out a card from the 'dare' pile and read out what it said.

"Okay May, the card says that you have to kiss someone and to decide who it is, you have to spin a bottle! This should be good!" Dawn said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay... anyone have a bottle?" May asked nervously. Ash went to his bag and pulled out a coke bottle and handed it to May. "Thanks." She said as she took it. Hesitantly, May put the bottle down and gave it a spin. The person it landed on was...

**Ha! Cliffy! **

**REMEMBER! IF YA WANNA BE IN MY STROY JUST REVIEW YOUR NAME AND CHOSEN LOOKS! LOOKS! **

**I'M GONNA BE PUTTING MYSELF AND A MADE UP CHARACTER IN IT AND I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE MORE CHARACTERS! THAANKS!**


	5. Dont have a name for this one:L

**Ha! ContestshippingRose! I LOVE your puppy eyes! I am sooooooo sorry for the wait! Please don't kill me! I was on holiday, so I couldn't update! Anyway, Natalie you wanted to be in my story, what role do you want to play? On with the story!**

Arceus Academy!

Hurt and Comfort!

_Last time on Arceus Academy!_

_Dawn chose a dare card for May, the card said that May had to Kiss whoever the bottle landed on! Who did it land on? Find out now!_

The bottle landed on... Paul! (A/N: Didn't expect that now did ya?! Ha!) Everyone just looked at Paul, to see if he had any emotion, surprisingly he did! He looked shocked, and as if he didn't want to do it!

"P-paul?!" May gasped in shock. She was dreading it being Brendan since he's like her best mate, but Paul?! THAT was a shock!

_What?! Why May! If this was Dawn then I wouldn't mind!... Wait?! What's wrong with me?! Why am I saying this?! This is so out of character for me! WHAT THE FUCK?! _That was what was going on in Pauls mind.

"Errm, g-go on May, k-kiss him." Dawn said, obviously hurt. _This is MY fault! Why couldn't I of just suggested playing something else?! _Dawn thought.

"O-okay." May said, still not getting over the shock. She was too busy concentrating on Drew. He looked more shocked then she did! _What's up with Drew? He doesn't LIKE me? Does he?!_ May thought to herself.

_No. Oh god no! Why does this have to happen?! I only JUST figured out that I like May! I swear to god, if I see the LEAST bit of pleasure on Pauls face I'll KILL HIM! _Drew thought angrily.

"Well, it's only a dare I guess. I mean it won't mean anything right?" May asked, after she got over her shock, more to Drew then anyone, but trying to make it discrete. Drew didn't get that she was talking to him though. Paul nodded in agreement, his usual stoic expression back.

They leaned in and their lips met, the kiss only lasted about 5 seconds, but that was enough time to get Drew annoyed. Drew stood up and left the room without a word.

"Where you going Drew?" Ash asked as he saw drew leave. When he said that, everyone's heads turned to watch him leave. Drew didn't reply.

"Drew! Its rude to ignore some..." Misty was cut off by Gary, he had his hand to her face, in a act to shush her.

"Misty don't, Drew's got enough on his plate." As Gary said that, Drew turned his head and smiled in appreciation, but carried on walking away.

"I'm gonna see what's up with Drew." May declared, and got up to leave.

"May! I wouldn't do that if I were... And she's gone." Gary stated as he noticed May had already left the room in search for Drew.

With May:

"Drew? Drew where are you? Drew!" May shouted as she searched around for him. Just as she was about to give up, she heard a loud bang. The noise came from a spare bedroom. She heard it again and again and again.

"Drew, is that you? What are you do..." May paused to let out a gasp. The room was a mess! There was a huge dent in the wall, a shattered lap and the bed was messed up!

"May?!" Drew gasped. "I uh, I... Sorry." Was all Drew could say.

"Why are you apologizing to me?! You should be apologizing to Misty! This is her house, her spare bedroom! Why-why did you do this? What's up?!" May finally yelled, after her little rant.

"You don't know May? You really don't know?!" Drew had finally blown up. "How fucking oblivious can you get?! Fuck sake May." Drew finished.

"Don't know what Drew?!" May spat back, saying his name as if it were poisonous.

"That I love you!" Drew yelled. May just looked at him in utter shock. Realization finally sunk in and Drew noticed that he had just confessed to her accidentally. "Ah shit." Was all Drew could say.

May couldn't help but stare. She didn't believe what she had just heard! Drew loves HER! "I-is that true?" May finally managed to breathe out. Drew just nodded. "Drew, I um, I'm not sure if I feel the same... But that doesn't explain why you trashed this room!" May desperately tried to change the subject.

"I uh, have anger issues... If I get upset about anything, I tend to let it out by hitting things." Drew admitted. "Wait, what do you mean 'you're not sure if you feel the same way'?" Drew asked, a bit anxious.

"I haven't really got to know you well..." Was May's reply. She instantly regretted it after seeing the look of hurt on Drew's face. "What I meant to say was, uh, I need some time to think about it first. Is that okay?" May asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I probably shouldn't off said anything any way. Let's go back." As Drew was leaving, May finally realized why he stormed of like that. He was jealous that I had to kiss Paul!

Back with the others.

"Hey look! May and Drew are back!" Ash shouted.

"Ash! You didn't have to shout! Were right next to you!" Misty said exasperatedly.

"I don't think we should play truth or dare anymore." Gary stated. "Any other ideas?" He asked.

"I've got one!" Dawn said suddenly. "Well its two, either Dance Dance Revolution, or Band hero!" Everyone thought Dawns ideas were good.

"Let's have a vote, ya'know, so we can choose which one to do." Brendan suggested. "Hands up for Dance Dance Revolution!" Dawn, Gary and himself raised their hands.

"Ha! Band Hero wins! Woohoo!" Ash shouted in victory.

"I know! Let's make it a 'girls against boys' sort of thing!" Misty suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I already know who's gonna be our lead vocals!"

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"May!" Misty shouted, while pointing at a certain brunette.

"M-me?!" May yelled. "But you've never heard me sing!" May pointed out, but Misty just shook her head.

"Oh, but I have. You see, when you were getting dressed for the swimming pool, I heard you singing, and your AMAZING!" Misty corrected.

"But there's more boys than girls!" Ash pointed out. "Two boys will have to sit out!"

"Who wants to sit out then?" Drew spoke for the first time since the 'incident'.

"I will." Brendan offered. Paul nodded, as to say 'me too'.

"So it's settled. Boys first!" May quickly added the last bit.

"Fine!" Gary agreed. "What shall we sing guys?" Gary asked.

"Wonderful by Angel!" Ash suggested and Drew nodded. "I bagsi being on guitar!" Ash added.

"I'll be drums, and Gary, you should be singer." Drew suggested.

"Fine by me!" Gary agreed.

(A/N: None of these songs are on Band Hero.)

After everything was set up, they started.

Gary:

Everywhere we go (Ash starts guitar) we feel like we're strangers  
(Drew starts drums) On the other hand it makes us feel major  
If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya  
Don't let 'em change ya

When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful

(Guitar and drums speed up.)

It's so wonderful

Exhale, breathe in  
Let yourself go for the evening  
Break out, screaming  
You can lose your voice if you mean it  
Can't control the feelin'  
And I can't let go, I need it

(Guitar and drums slow down.)

Everywhere we go we feel like we're strangers  
On the other hand it makes us feel major  
If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya  
Don't let 'em change ya

When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful

(Guitar and drums speed up)

If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard  
If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard

When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful

Inhale, steamin'  
We can blow it up for the weekend  
Shallow world meet him  
Promise when we bust in the deep end  
Can't control the feelin'  
And I can't let go I need it

(Guitar and drums slow down)

Everywhere we go we feel like we're strangers  
On the other hand it makes us feel major  
If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya  
Don't let 'em change ya

When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful

(Guitar and drums speed up)

If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard  
If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard

When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful

(Guitar and drums slow down)

Everywhere we go we feel like we're strangers  
On the other hand it makes us feel major  
If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya  
Don't let 'em change ya

When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful

"Wooooooo!" The girls cheered for them when they finished. "Wow! Your all amazing!" May complemented.

"Don't forget, you're up next." Drew reminded her, with a smirk and a wink. He nearly burst out laughing at seeing her freeze up.

"Don't worry May, I've got the perfect song for you!" Misty said.

"Oh, god." Was May's reply.

"Bagsi guitar!" Dawn quickly shouted.

"Then I guess I'm drums! Were doing Wings by Little Mix by the way!" Misty said with a smile.

"Oh I love that song!" May said, cheerfully.

"Hopefully you sing it well." Misty said with a huge grin on her face. May froze.

"Oh shit." Was all May could say.

"Lets go!" Dawn shouted.

After everything was set up, and May was calm, they began.

May:

(Random saxophone starts then Misty on Drums and Dawn on guitar.)

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shh...  
Then they can walk on by

My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there  
'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

(Drums and guitar slow a bit)

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

(Drums and guitar speed up)

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

'Huh huh'...

I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no  
Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care Oh yeah!

(Drums and guitar slow down)

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

(Drums and guitar speed up)

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking BOY  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking BOY

(Drums and guitar slow down)

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

(Drums and guitar speed up)

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly

(Misty starts drumming like a marching band would)

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly (Repeat)

"Wow May! You're an amazing singer!" Ash stated what was on everyone's mind.

"Umm thanks." May said with a blush. "So what shall we do now?" May asked.

"Well, Paul and Brendan were sitting out, they can be the judges!" Dawn piped"

"Good idea! So judges, who won?" Asked Misty, looking at the 'judges' sweetly.

"I vote girls, sorry guys, May's just too good of a singer." Brendan stated. Paul nodded in agreement.

"So girls win... Great." Gary said with fake tears in his eyes.

"No need to cry Gary, we still love you!" Ash said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yay!" Gary said, laughing.

**Remember Natalie, what role do you want to play? And I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! Please keep reading! I swear I will update quicker now that it's nearly school!**


End file.
